


Break Up with Him

by Ecaus12



Series: Inspired By Songs [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecaus12/pseuds/Ecaus12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little one shot I've had rolling around in my head since I heard the song "Break Up with Him" by Old Dominion. If you haven't heard the song, I highly suggest you check it out! I was going to say it was loosely based on the lyrics... then I ended up basically quoting it sometimes... if you listen to the song you will be able to pick out the lines!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Up with Him

            Carm and Erin had gone out fro a best friends night on the town. When Erin had gotten home she was a little bit more drunk than she had anticipated, and she was now sitting alone in her room. Carm had brought a girl home with her a bit before Erin had gotten home and she wasn’t about to sit there and listen to that through the wall.

            She looked down at the name on the screen of her phone, she knew this probably wasn’t the best idea, but nobody makes good choices when they are drunk. She hit the number and listened to the dial tone.

            When she heard the other end pick up she didn’t even wait for the greeting, “Hey Ella, what’s up?”

            “That was my line. Not much, what’s up with you?” Ella’s voice came through the phone sounding thick with sleep.

            “I know it’s late, but I knew you’d pick it up,” Erin smirked to herself.

            Ella could hear the alcohol in the inflection of Erin’s voice, “are you drunk?”

            “I’m not drunk,” Erin confirmed, “But maybe a little buzzed,”

            “Well, why are you calling? Do you need a ride?”

            “No, no. Its just… that song that you really like came on at the bar tonight and it made me think of you,”

            Ella smiled, Erin was clearly smashed, “Is that so?”

            “Yeah. You remember how you told me you got back together with your ex?”

            “Yeah,” Ella said tentatively, she was going to say something more but Erin just steamrolled ahead.

            “I think you are wasting your time with him. I’ve seen the way you look at me and I’ve felt how it feels when we are together. I know you aren’t in love with him, and I think you should break up with him,”

            “Erin…” Ella tried to interrupt, but Erin cut her off.

            “I know you don’t want to break his heart, but how many times has he broken yours? He’s had 10 years worth of chances, maybe its time to try something new. And by something new I mean me. You can’t deny that you and I just fit together. I’ve been kind of holding that in for awhile now,” Erin paused. There was silence except for the sound of both of them breathing, “You would’ve hung up by now if you weren’t thinking it too,”

            Ella ran her fingers through her hair. She knew Erin was drunk, but she couldn’t really deny any of the things that Erin was saying, “Give me a couple minutes,”

            Erin grinned, “See you soon,”

            Ella threw on some shorts and a shirt and headed across the hall to the Canadian’s apartment, throwing her hair up into a bun while she walked. She let herself in and headed straight for Erin’s room.

 

            In the time it took Ella to walk over Erin had sobered up a bit and realized what she had just done was incredibly rude and out of line. She began pacing back and forth until she heard the front door open. She froze in her tracks.

            Ella opened the door slowly and closed it behind her.

            “Ella, I am so sorry. I know I shouldn’t have said any of…” Erin didn’t get to finish that sentence. Ella walked up to her and kissed her, much to Erin’s surprise.

            When Ella pulled away she smiled, “What I tried to tell you on the phone was that I broke up with him today, and you were right,” She kissed her again.

            “Really?” was all Erin could get out.

            “Really,” Ella said looking up into her eyes.

            In the moment of silence that ensued they heard a bed squeak form the next room over.

            “Sounds like Carm’s having a good night,” Ella said before they both busted out laughing.

            Ella took Erin by the hand, “Come on, you can crash with me tonight,”


End file.
